Rokuro Enmado
Rokuro Enmado (焔魔堂 ろくろ Enmadō Rokuro) is the main protagonist of Twin Star Exorcists series. He is an exorcist and is the only survivor from the Hiinatsuki Dormitory. Together with Benio Adashino, they are the current Twin Star Exorcists, destined to have a child who will be the Miko. He also founded Enmado House on the Tsuchimikado Island. He is voiced by Natsuki Hanae in the Japanese version and by Bryce Papenbrook (who also voiced Kirito in the Sword Art Online series) in the English version. Appearance Rokuro has messy dark brown hair, with a streak of hair at the top and has prominently sharp teeth. His eyes are of crimson red, much like his mother Abe no Seimei's. Originally, he lost his right arm when he was 12, but due to special circumstances was able to gain a new one. Two years later, Rokuro still has the same hairstyle but seems to have grown a bit longer. He is shown to have grown much taller and seems to have a stronger build. Personality In the past, he was quite cheerful, having dreams to cleanse and destroy all Impurities and Magano, but after the Hiinatsuki tragedy, due to the fear of losing more "people that he cared about", he decided to stop fighting and quit being an exorcist. He often attempts to become someone big in various areas like: soccer, acting, etc. but he lacks all kind of talent and fails at everything, including simple things as map reading. Even though he doesn't want to fight, he can't stand by and do nothing when someone needs help, and he is ready to risk his life to help those in need, for example, when he saved Benio from the impurity she had trouble defeating herself, and when he rushed to Magano to save Ryougo, not taking any dangers in consideration. Rokuro is a bit reckless at times and is very talkative, or, as Benio calls him, "loud". He retains a lot of emotional pain but keeps a strong exterior to make sure none of his friends worry about him. After two years, he is shown to have matured, has a better sense of responsibility and is a very hardworking individual, both in exorcism and in school. In the anime, when he and Benio found Sae, he developed a father-like side, always watching out for Sae and worrying about her safety and well-being before his own. History When he was about six years old, Rokuro was found by Seigen Amawaka and another exorcist in the Magano with no memories of his past. He was then brought to the Hiinatsuki Dormitory, where Ryogo Nagitsuji took care of him. When Rokuro was young, his dream was to become the strongest exorcist and exorcise all the impurities and sins. By the age of 12, he was already an amazing exorcist that was acknowledged by many. One day, Rokuro's classmate and long-time rival, Yuto Ijika, performed a forbidden ritual that would transform all students involved at Hiinatsuki Dormitory into Fallen Impurity, causing chaos into the campus. Rokuro himself was caught in the ritual, but rather than becoming a Fallen Impurity along with everyone else, his arm had turned into that of an Impurity, and a powerful one at that. With no choice left, Rokuro was forced to put down his fellow friends and students, he reluctantly killed everyone in the dormitory before confronting Yuto. The two fought and Rokuro managed to severely wound Yuto though latter had managed to escaped into Magano but his wounds gave Rokuro the belief that he'd died as a result. Ever since the tragedy, he gave up on being an exorcist due to the pain of the losses, despite being one of the most powerful, and loathes everything that has to do with them. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Orphans